Ngambek
by nakashima eru
Summary: Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku, apa yang terjadi? Buka pintunya, sayang. KaruRio. Happy Reading :D


**NGAMBEK**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate T**

 **Family/Romance**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat tubuh terlampau lelah akibat pekerjaan yang terus menuntut meminta perhatian sehari penuh, tentu hal yang paling diinginkan oleh suami manapun yaitu sambutan hangat oleh sang istri di pintu rumah.

Namun, entah dosa apa yang telah dilakukan Karma Akabane, ketika pulang sang istri justru mengunci rapat pintu rumah yang memaksa ia harus mengobrak-abrik isi tas untuk menemukan kunci cadangan. Bukan kopi, teh ataupun susu hangat yang disiapkan untuknya, tapi secarik memo di atas meja makan yang berisi pesan _'Malam ini tidurlah di luar!'_.

Rio Nakamura, sang istri dengan rambut pirang nan panjang yang sangat ia sayangi, memang mempunyai kebiasaan melarang sang suami masuk kamar jika sedang mempunyai masalah. Karma mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa masalah yang mungkin timbul hingga Rio ngambek seperti ini.

Seingatnya tadi malam tidak terjadi apa-apa, malam yang indah seperti biasa. Lalu tadi pagi Rio memang sedikit mengeluh tidak enak badan. Namun, panggilan dari rumah sakit terus beruntun memberondong _smartphone_ -nya, dan sebagai dokter spesialis bedah saraf yang sudah diakui profesional oleh rekan sejawatnya di usia yang masih muda, tentu saja ia langsung terjun secepatnya menangani pasien dengan sebaik-baiknya. Bahkan saat makan siang ia sempat menelepon Rio menanyakan tentang kondisinya. Dan sang istri mengatakan bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja dengan suara yang cukup riang seperti biasa.

Lalu tepat pukul sembilan malam ia mendapat pesan _'cepat pulang!'_ yang membuatnya serta merta angkat pantat dari kursi rapat divisi dokter saraf dan satu pesan lagi _'Malam ini jangan menggangguku!'_ yang sukses membuatnya tancap gas hingga jarak rumah sakit dengan rumahnya ditempuh separuh waktu perjalanan biasa.

Apa yang sebenarnya salah diantara dia dengan istrinya?

"Sayang, kau di dalam, kan? Ayo buka pintunya."

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _Ting_

Satu pesan diterima.

' _Lama. Aku menunggumu sejak sore.'_

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau—ah, hari ini banyak pasien gawat darurat yang harus dioperasi—jadi—" Karma menghentikan ucapannya, sadar bahwa dia selalu memberikan alasan yang sama pada istrinya.

"Maaf." Ia pun menyandarkan dahi di pintu kamar.

 _Ting_

' _Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu konsekuensi menjadi istri seorang dokter.'_

"Sayang, ka-kalau begitu bukalah pintunya. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia memutar-mutar kenop pintu berharap itu bisa menjadi stimulus agar istrinya mau membuka pintu.

 _Ting_

' _Tidur saja di sofa depan TV. Atau kalau perlu silahkan gelar tikar di samping kolam renang.'_

Pesan terbaru dari istrinya membuatnya mengernyitkan alis, bingung.

"Sayang, kamu labil, ya." Kali ini ia sambil mengetok pintu.

Sepuluh detik. Satu menit. Lima menit. Ok, tidak ada pesan memasuki _inbox_ -nya.

" _Dear, please~"_ nadanya ia buat semerajuk mungkin.

" _Nakamura-san, please tell me what happen with you._ " Ia mengubah nadanya mirip monster gurita kuning yang dulu menjadi gurunya saat SMP. Ia memakai bahasa Inggris untuk memancing Rio.

 _Ting_

Ia cepat-cepat melihat pesan—

' _!'_

Berakhir sudah. Selamat tinggal, ranjang hangat.

Ia sangat mengenal istrinya. Jika tanda seru sudah muncul, berarti sebuah keputusan sepihak yang absolut dan tidak menerima ganggu gugat telah ditegakkan.

"Baiklah Rio. Aku akan tidur di samping kolam renaang. Semoga tidak ada lipan yang menggigitku."

Ia memutar badan, berniat meninggalkan pintu kamar.

 _Tok tok_

Oh, ketukan lembut dari dalam kamar langsung membuatnya berbalik. Dan ia mendapati sebuah memo di selipkan keluar melalui celah bawah pintu.

Ia merunduk untuk mengambilnya dan—

' _Aku Hamil, Karma-kun.'_

Ia diam sejenak, meresapi makna memo tersebut lalu berteriak kegirangan laksana pemain sepak bola yang baru berhasil mencetak gol.

Dan tak perlu mengetuk bahkan menunggu, pintu kamar sudah dibuka dengan lebar oleh sang istri, menampakkan sosok istrinya dengan gaun tidur putih yang mempesona.

"Rio, ini benar, kan?" mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan malu-malu dari Rio ia langsung memeluk sang istri, mencium keningnya lembut dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ menuju tempat tidur.

Rio tetap mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Karma saat ia dibaringkan. Lalu tangannya berpindah meraba wajah sang suami dan berbisik,

"Terima kasih, sayang."

 **END**

 **Terima Kasih Banyak Telah Membaca :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Mau belajar menulis straight, ah~


End file.
